


You give me fever

by TD84



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TD84/pseuds/TD84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is ill, drained from a fever and out of reach of his friends and loved ones. Doctor Banner has tended to him, but is called away on duty. Knowing that Tony will be safe, he is left alone to fight the fever.</p><p>Only, the room is not so empty as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”All we can do is wait, Pepper. I’m sorry.”

The worry in Bruce’s voice would’ve normally inspired a disarming joke as a reply, and the fact that the room remained quiet, save Tony’s silent whimpering, had the redhead shiver.

“Come, you must get some sleep as well. Jarvis will alert us if his levels drop any lower.”

The doctor tugged carefully on Pepper’s arm, yet she refused to move. The tall blond man who’d been standing in the background took a step forward.

“Ma’am, you should go with doctor Banner. We’ve all been in this room for hours on end. Tony will be fine, I assure you. I’ll stay put.”

Persuaded, but still hesitant, the woman turned to leave with Bruce. Before stepping outside she cast one last look at her boyfriend, helpless and unconscious in the bed, weak from the unexplainable fever that had tormented him for days. Then she left, and when the door shut, Steve turned to look at the man before him.

“Get well”, he muttered. “That’s an order.”

 

Not much time had passed before Tony’s fever had started climbing again, sending a distress signal that had Bruce hurry to his room. Pepper had fallen into a deep sleep and he had neglected to wake her, reasoning that her body needed whatever sleep it could get, after having been awake for 48 hours straight. In a desperate attempt to bring the temperature back down he had ordered Tony to be surrounded by ice packs, and Steve had once again offered to remain with the unconscious man. The soldier and the man with the monster inside stood in silence, looking at their friend, when Jarvis alerted them to the fact that director Fury needed them to attend to an urgent matter in the outskirts of town. Steve hesitated as Bruce started walking towards the door.

“Will he be alright?”

He motioned to Tony, who had somewhat calmed down from being surrounded by the cooling ice. Bruce gave him a reassuring smile, only slightly forced.

“He’ll be fine. The ice will bring the fever down and let him sleep, we wouldn’t be able to help him right now either way.”

He addressed the ever present voice as he held the door open for Steve, who with one last worried glance at Tony hurried out through it.

“Jarvis, if his levels drop again, please wake miss Potts, and give me a call.”

“Yes sir.”

When the door had closed, a voice rang out from a corner of the room, sounding just like Bruce.

“Jarvis, disregard my last order. Whatever happens to mister Stark’s levels, I want you to keep mute.”

“Yes sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was hot. In all meanings of the word, and presently the fever meaning was destroying him. On some level he was aware that there had been people in his room, he had heard the deep rumble of a voice that meant Bruce was nearby, he had also heard the melodic hum that could turn into glass shattering shrillness at a moment’s notice (namely moments where he made a fool of himself), which assured him that Pepper too was by his side. As always. At some point he could even sense some stars and stripes. But he could not communicate with them. He had tried, but the fever, raging in his body, had turned his words to whimpers, his jokes to whelps. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness for days, sometimes forgetting where he was, sometimes who. The fever dreams had kept him locked out of reality, vague hallucinations tainting him from the sidelines during his few, wake moments. At one point, he could feel the world slipping even further from him, and he was starting to think sleeping forever wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Banner’s voice had then almost reached him again, followed by little blocks of what felt like ice, only not as cold, being placed all around him. He giggled. Or he tried, but wasn’t sure it came out that way. Then he fell asleep.

 

When he woke up the next time he was alone, somewhat more sober from the fevery mist he’d spent his last days in. But far from clear headed he noticed, as he could see a forest made of giant mushrooms around his bed, instead of his room. He couldn’t move, but rather stayed there, gazing around him with eyes hurting from being open. They fell on the ice packs around him, still cold, but surely melting from the heat his body was blazing. He realized how good they felt, and with an intense effort he moved his hand to pick one up. Its cooling effects immediately started spreading through his fingers, where the fever furiously raged. A bird flew overhead, only it didn’t, but he looked in the direction it had been going – certain it had been bearing Clint’s face.

“Man I’m fucked up”, he giggled to himself.

“A very acute description”, a voice replied.

Tony went back to looking at the ice block, smiling. It had been a good while since his hallucinations talked to him, in fact probably not since the college years had he held a lengthy conversation with brain ghosts. But the ice block kept silent. It must have been a mushroom. Suddenly overcome with a burning desire to get even colder, he pressed the mute ice pack to the side of his face, sighing in delight as it felt like pouring water onto a fire. He stayed in that position for a while, only slightly moving the cooling aid around. Suddenly it came into contact with his lips and overcome with gratitude for how good it felt, he pursed them and gave it a kiss. The mushroom spoke again.

“Now I’m getting jealous.”

Tony smiled against the ice pack, loving it, before he replied.

“Mushroom, if you could cool me down this well, I would gladly kiss you too.”

From the corner of his eyes he could see a shape stepping forward from between the stems, and he turned. He smiled as he recognized the figure, amused by the fact that his hallucinating brain had taste, albeit a bit disturbing.

“Is that a promise?” Loki asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony tried his damndest to smile a charming, drop your pants-smile, but somehow he was certain he didn’t succeed. Loki kept his pants on, leathery and tight, and just looked at him.

“Little man of iron”, the hallucination tutted. “What is this fire that is welding you?”

Tony grinned. The ice packs had brought his temperature down and he could feel his brain working again, albeit haphazardly. At least he could communicate. Or was he even talking? Maybe it was a dream?

“Just a cold”, he replied. “Nothing some warm chicken soup and a marathon of cartoons can’t handle, I’m sure.”

Loki drew nearer, one corner of his lips hitched upwards in what must count as a smile.

“I am afraid you are mistaken”, he purred. “This ‘cold’ as you call it is not of Midgardian descent.”

He sat down on the bed, looking at Tony with a growing interest, and that same, doubtful version of a smile.

“Tell me”, he urged. “How does the ice feel?”

Tony suddenly had some trouble keeping focus, as the ice packs were melting and losing their cooling ability, and he could feel the fever mist closing in on his mind once more. A small streak of panic made itself known and he looked around to see if he could find a way to contact Bruce, or Pepper. Suddenly Loki’s hand was placed on Tony’s forehead, and he sighed with pleasure as the chilling touch of the god made his thoughts clear up some more. Accepting his hallucination for what it was he assumed some new ice packs had found their way to his bedside. The cooling release was heavenly and he closed his eyes.

“Do you like that?” Loki asked him, with a voice low and steady.

Tony nodded, careful not to shake the cooling hand away.

“Then you might like this,” Loki continued, and Tony gasped when a second hand found its way under his shirt, slowly caressing his stomach and wandering up towards his chest, putting the worst of the fever fire out as it did so.

The hand on his forehead moved to his neck and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning slightly as the feeling of cold hands against his burning body was the most delightful feeling he could remember experiencing.

“Do you want more of this?” Loki asked, and Tony could hear the smile in his voice.

He nodded once more, and felt a brief burst of wind. When he opened his eyes his clothes were gone, as were the god’s. Tony tried to take in the pale, slender body before him, but before he could appreciate it Loki had bent down and placed his lips on Tony’s. The chill emancipating from the kiss was like stepping out of a sauna after having been there for too long. As Loki’s tongue started exploring his mouth Tony leant into the kiss like he was throwing himself head first into a lake to escape a forest fire. He felt Loki smile against his lips and he mirrored it. Without breaking the kiss, Loki maneuvered himself until he was lying next to Tony, and wherever their bodies connected, a healing coolness was transferred to Tony’s burning skin. He pressed himself closer, trying to touch more of Loki, moving his arms to embrace the god. Loki’s smile widened, and he broke the kiss momentarily.

“Is this helping you, man of iron?” he smiled.

Tony grinned back at him.

“It’s doing wonders. I think you’re gonna cure my cold, nurse Reindeer.”

“Oh, I know how to cure it”, Loki replied. “It requires a little more than kisses.”

Tony frowned somewhat. Hallucination or not, there were some roads he was not into embarking.

“I’m kind of alright with just kisses for now, if you’re implying what I think you’re implying.”

Loki’s smile turned devious, and he leant back, resulting in a gap between their bodies. Instantly, Tony could feel the temperature rise in his body, and how his mind was getting clouded. Having had the fever lifted somewhat, the return of it felt twice as awful. He reached out and pulled Loki close, which straight away pushed the fever mist back. Loki kissed him once more, and though hesitantly at first, Tony could not for long hold back, but rather kissed him back, vehemently. The god’s hands started once more to travel over Tony’s body, and incapable of protesting he felt one of them travel downwards and take a hold of his cock, which he only then realized was fully erect. The cold fingers closing around it was enough to make him whimper, half expecting himself to come right then and there.

“Are you prepared to let me cure you?” Loki grinned.

All Tony could do was nod as the thought of Loki withdrawing again was too horrible.


	4. Chapter 4

No sooner had he nodded his consent did the hallucination’s affection intensify. On some level Tony’s brain was calling for attention, trying to reason that ice packs would not behave in such a manner, and that something about the whole thing was off. But the wandering hands, caressing his torso, tweaking a nipple, tugging at his hair, made that easy to ignore. And if the hands were distracting, the lips were a blazing fire of disruption. Only cold. Moving from Tony’s lips and making his way down, past the neck, down his chest and further, the hallucinated Loki knew what he was doing. By the time those lips closed around Tony’s length, even the brain threw caution to the wind – if something was off, so be it. This feeling was divine.

But it didn’t last long. The mouth was withdrawn and Tony could feel himself gently being pushed over, so that he was flat on his stomach. This had the brain start its suspicions back up, but before he could listen to them a hand had found its way around his body, once more closing a cooling embrace around his cock. As it slowly started moving back and forth he groaned and began subconsciously mirroring its movements. Suddenly he could feel something press slightly against his ass hole, and even though he was still very unsure of the whole thing, the cold wetness he could sense, and the effect it had on his blazing, fevery body, had him hesitantly lean further back as if to welcome what was about to happen. The grip around his cock hardened a little, and he could hear a gasp from behind him as the god pushed into him, slower and gentler than his reputation would give him credit for. Tony moaned, as he could feel Loki pushing further and further inside, and he wasn’t sure if the pleasure was coming mainly from the chilling waves pulsating from within, or from slowly being filled by the god.

Either way, he never wanted it to stop.

He leant back further, grinning as he had Loki gasp once more when he was fully pushed inside. Then Loki started moving back and forth, almost agonizingly slow at first, matching his pace with the hand around Tony’s cock. But soon the movements sped up, and the whole of Tony’s being was now filled with the sensation of being gorgeously fucked by Loki. Gone was the hazy discomfort and pain from the last days. His whole body felt strong, his mind clear but with one single goal and thought. The two bodies moved as one, and he could feel himself edging closer to that aim they were both on the path to, reluctantly and impatiently eager at the same time. Recognizing the last glorious moments before the unavoidable end his voice, strained and by its own accord, rang out:

“Loki!”

The next moment he could feel himself exploding, and Loki’s hand tightening further as the god behind him was also pushed over his edge by Tony’s orgasm. No words came over the god’s lips, only feral grunts of pleasure, and the two of them collapsed on the bed, completely spent. Tony’s mind was empty, completely at peace, and without reflecting on it he fell into a dreamless, still sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

“Tony?”

Unwilling to stir he nonetheless opened one eye to find Bruce peering down on him, a little too close for comfort.

“Whoa man, give a man some privacy here!”

Bruce disregarded his barking and put a hand on Tony's forehead, which was quickly brushed away.

“Remarkable…” the doctor muttered to himself. “Just in a few hours.”

Tony shuffled to sit up. He was feeling immensely better and he grinned at his science bro.

“I feel great! I had the weirdest dream though.”

Bruce watched him, deep in thought, before he spoke.

“I’ll wake Pepper up, she will be so relieved. And Steve has been worried sick.”

“Could you not wake Peps until I’ve showered?” Tony asked with a plea. “This pajamas is bound to be reeking of fever sweat.”

Moving to get out of the bed, Bruce protested.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be up and about so soon.”

Tony waved dismissively.

“I’m fine, doc. Really. I’m Iron Man – I don’t bow down to a fever.”

“Hmm”, was Bruce’s only reply.

“Really!” Tony called out before stepping into the bathroom. “Could you go order some pizza or something? I’m starving!”

Closing the bathroom door he stepped up to look in the mirror, but before he caught sight of himself he saw a small card leaning against the taps. Smiling he sent a thought of gratitude Pepper’s way, feeling a bit bad not waking her up as soon as he was fine. But he really did want to have a shower before letting her hug him. Picking up the card to read whatever romantic nonsense she had written, he frowned as he did not recognize her handwriting.

“Man of iron, I trust you are feeling better. I have to confess that it was I that gave you the fever, just as it was I that took it away. A little experiment of mine which I reckon worked out quite the way I was planning. I believe your kind has a saying that goes ‘he who has the gold makes the rules’? This is similar, I suppose. Either way: I enjoyed myself. You seemed to, also.”

The card had no signature, but Tony had a creeping suspicion that the fever dreams he had fondly, albeit a little shamefully, remembered with a smile, were more than that. Turning the card over, he swallowed nervously as he read the last sentences.

“Also: If you feel like you are coming down with something again, do not worry. I will swing by and play nurse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little playful story, the inspiration for which came to me when I was myself down with a blazing fever. Knocked out on the couch I was pressing an ice pack against my face to feel a little more human, and at one point I did press my lips against it, suddenly thinking it would be handy to have Loki there. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
